sonicfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Sonic Forces: Speed Battle
Sonic Forces: Speed Battle est un jeu vidéo de compétition en ligne sorti en 2017, développé par Sega d'Europe et Hardlight, pour les supports Android et iOS, afin de promouvoir le jeu sorti durant cette période, Sonic Forces. Il est doucement lancé par Sega sur l'App Store le 11 Septembre 2017 aux Philippines et vers le 20 Septembre 2017 au Canada. Il est officiellement sorti dans le monde entier vers le 2 novembre 2017 pour iOS et vers le 15 novembre 2017 pour Android. Développement Sonic Forces: Speed Battle était d'abord en développement en juin 2016, après l'analyse des dernières capacités des supports mobiles d'aujourd'hui. Cela a commencé en tant que prototype par Hardlight, vérifiant si le mode de jeu de synchronisation fonctionnerait comme prévu. Ces précédents prototypes utilisés pour les jeux et technologies existantes, comme pour Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom. Le jeu est originalement prévu pour la franchise de Sonic Boom, avec le même casting que l'Équipe de Sonic. Depuis le début du projet, Hardlight voulait que le jeu ait des niveaux flexibles pour rendre le mode de jeu plus étendu. Pour cela, ils ont développé un système modulaire qui leur permette de créer des sons. Depuis le départ, Hardlight voulait que ce soit un jeu de compétences multijoueur. en se fiant aux classiques de la série Sonic, des liens sonores connectés aux niveaux ont été ajoutés pour rendre le jeu plus excitant et unique. De l'attention supplémentaire assurait également que les niveaux soient fiables à l'environnement du mobile. Au cours du développement, le personnel est resté concentré à ce que les sons se sentent appropriés avant de les polir. Harlight a fait part de son idée à Sonic Team, quand celle-ci recherchait un jeu mobile. Après une discussion avec Takashi Iizuka, les équipes ont mis en place un jeu qui deviendrait Sonic Forces: Speed Battle. Hardlight a étendu son équipe, tout en travaillant sur les environnements et les données. Après être en développement pendant un an, Sonic Forces: Speed Battle a reçu un chaleureux lancement, donc Hardlight a pu tester le jeu et y travailler sur les réglages avant le lancement global. Le jeu est dit disposer de trois Zones avec douze sons, avec plus de Zones prévues pour le développement continu. Comment jouer Personnages Réception Ventes Deux semaines après sa sortie, la version iOS de Sonic Forces: Speed Battle s'est téléchargé deux millions de fois. Depuis mars 2018, le jeu a atteint les 12 millions de téléchargements. Historique des mises à jour *'Version 0.0.1.' du 12 Septembre 2017 — Sortie initiale du jeu. *'Version 0.0.2.' du 15 Septembre 2017 — Réglages des problèmes techniques et raffinements du mode de jeu. *'Version 0.0.3.' du 17 Septembre 2017 — x. *'Version 0.0.4.' du 25 Septembre 2017 — Changements apportés : **Combats amicaux — réparé. **Glissade sur des Rails — réparation d'un souci de téléportation de personnages à l'atterrissage sur un Rail **Réparation d'un problème avec les palettes d'accélération apparaissant inclinées pour Green Hill Zone. **Connexion au compte — réparation d'un souci avec l'outil changement de compte non-détecté vers la prochaine connexion. *Bien d'autres réglages et raffinements ajoutés. *'Version 0.0.5.' du 28 Septembre 2017 — Changements apportés : **Accentuation des performances de l'Android. **Écrasements liés à l'artefact du Lightning, susceptibles d'éjecter le personnage hors de la piste. *'Version 0.1.0.' du 12 Octobre 2017 — x. *'Version 1.0.0.' du 25 Octobre 2017 — x. *'Version 1.0.1.' du 1er Novembre 2017 — x. *'Version 1.0.3.' du 03 Novembre 2017 — x. *'Version 1.1.0.' du 15 Novembre 2017 — x. *'Version 1.1.1.' du 21 Novembre 2017 — x. *'Version 1.1.3.' du 23 Novembre 2017 : x. *'Version 1.1.4.' du 28 Novembre 2017 : x. *'Version 1.2.0.' du 06 Décembre 2017 : x. *'Version 1.2.1.' du 07 Décembre 2017 : x. Trophées et récompenses Petits détails *Suite à la mise à jour 1.0.1., les fichiers du jeu, de même qu'une image poste dans le bulletin d'actualité du jeu imagent les sihouettes de Silver, Chaos, Zavok, Metal Sonic et Shadow the Hedgehog seraient ajoutés au casting jouable. *C'est le premier Sonic Dash à ne pas être un éternel jeu de compétition sans arrivée. *C'est le premier jeu mobile dans lequel Chaos est jouable. *Le casting principal du jeu est le même que celui de Sonic Runners Adventure, un autre jeu mobile sorti la même année. *La musique des niveaux, produite par Tomoya Ohtani, est une reprise modifiée de First Bump, la chanson principale de Sonic Forces. Elle est aussi jouée au niveau Lost Valley, le premier niveau de Sonic Forces. *C'est le premier jeu mobile dans lequel Chaos est jouable. *Les titres des trophées du jeu sont des références connues dans d'autres précédents jeu Sonic the Hedgehog : **(You're too slow) est une référence à la citation de Sonic dans Super Smash Bros. Brawl. **(You think you can keep up with me?) est une référence aux lignes de dialogue de Dr. Robotnik, lors d'une compétition avec Tails dans Sonic Adventure. **(The ultimate lifeform) est une référence au titre attribué à Shadow, la « forme de vie ultime ». **(Long time no see) est une référence à une citation de Sonic dans Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes, Shadow the Hedgehog, ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) et Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. **(Welcome to the next level) est une référence au mot-clef utilisé dans le commerce de Sega entre 1992 et 1994. ***Sonic l'a dit aussi dans Shadow the Hedgehog. **(Now we're talking) est une ligne de dialogue de Sonic quand Black Bull arrive dans Shadow the Hedgehog. **(Get a load of this!) est une ligne de dialogue de Dr. Eggman « Tu connais le dicton : plus on est de fous, plus on rit », au niveau Mad Matrix dans Shadow the Hedgehog. **(All systems, full power!) est une des citations de Dr. Eggman au cours de son combat de boss dans Sonic Adventure. **(This is happenin'!) est la dérive d'une ligne de dialogue de Sonic dans dans Sonic Adventure. **(You've got this Sonic!) est une ligne de dialogue de Shadow dans Sonic Generations, lorsqu'il le soutien lors de la bataille finale contre le Time Eater. **(One more last fist bump) est une référence au titre de la chanson principale de Sonic Forces, Fist Bump. **(Reach for the Stars) est une référence à la chanson principale de Sonic Colours. en:Sonic Forces: Speed Battle es:Sonic Forces: Speed Battle de:Sonic Forces: Speed Battle pl:Sonic Forces: Speed Battle Catégorie:2017 Catégorie:Jeux mobiles Catégorie:Jeux de course Sonic Catégorie:Jeux vidéo Catégorie:Sonic Forces: Speed Battle